Secrets Can Kill
by Madd Spammer
Summary: A peek into the journal of Tom Riddle in his last year at Hogwarts...


A/N:I know there's so much more I could have put in here about Tom Riddle, but I was mainly focusing on his hatred for his parents, particularly his father.I probably screwed up some of the facts in here, so please don't flame me for that.If you flame, I expect a good reason.

While I was writing this, I realized that Voldemort is a bit like Adolf Hitler in that they were both hypocrites.Hitler was against the Jews and was all for the Aryan race, even though his dad was Jewish, making _him_ part Jewish, and he had brown eyes and hair, not the telltale blonde hair and blue eyes of the "Master Race."Voldemort was against Muggles and non-purebloods, when his dad was a Muggle, making _him_ a half blood, not a pureblood.So why did both leaders get followers?Who knows.

_Disclaimer_:I own nothing in this fic, but I did name Voldemort's mother.I don't think she was given a name in yet in the books, so now she has a name.

# Secrets Can Kill

## June 29, 1944

I will find them.Someday, I'll find my parents, the people who put me here in this prison.The orphanage never seemed all that bad to me, but now that I know that I'm a wizard, and no one else here is, I have a hatred for the Muggles that surround me.

I don't see why I have to stay here with these Muggles if I am not one of them.I don't belong with them.I belong with my own kind in the wizarding world.I'll make them realize that.

## July 14, 1944

I turned a boy into a goat today.He was taunting me for sitting in the corner writing in my journal.He did not understand.

A wizard from the Ministry of Magic had to come and place a memory charm on the Muggles.They're so stupid and easy to control.They could be the perfect puppets, if ever I would need someone to carry out work for me.

One day I will be the greatest wizard in the world.Wizards and Muggles alike will fear my wrath.

## September 3, 1944

I'm back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I belong.I've gotten away from the stupidity of the Muggles, and yet, everyone here is oblivious to reality.No one except me realizes how powerful we wizards are.We could take Muggles as our slaves.

Headmaster Dippet is a pushover.He doesn't care what I do, or whom to.He has rather taken a liking to me, which of course, I will use to my fullest advantage.

## December 11, 1944

I talked Headmaster Dippet into finding out some information for me.In fact, it was about my parents.Until now, I never knew who they were.Now, I do.

I was named after my Muggle father, Tom Riddle.How I despise that name, and the person.He left my mother when he found out that she was a witch.I wish I could have known her, and what she was like, but all I know is her name – Ophelia.

I am so ashamed to carry the name of my Muggle father, so I have come up with another name for myself.It's a much better name, one that will one day be feared to the extent that no one will have the nerve to say it._I am Lord Voldemort_.

## February 14, 1945

Valentine's Day is a day for fools.If you need love, you are weak.I do not have, want, or need love, and I never have.My parents were never there for me, and never taught me how to love.That was one of the few things that they did right.

All the fools will soon learn to hate.I will make them hate the Muggles and non-pureblood wizards and witches.They are not worthy of the title "wizards and witches," nor are they worthy to live.They will soon learn.

## May 31, 1945

As graduation grows nearer, I can feel the taste of freedom.I will be free of my connections to the Muggle world, and I will never go back.That is, after I succeed in paying my father back for what he did to me.He killed my soul, and now, I will kill him.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N2:I thought you might want to know, I got the title from a magazine snippet that I have on my school handbook.The title refers to the fact that Tom's parentage had been kept a secret from him for so long, and when he found out… well, you know.I figured I'd say this at the end of the fic for fear of making the initial author's note too long and also giving away the plot.


End file.
